A number of open source and proprietary queuing systems exist including, for example, the “MQSeries” product from IBM Corporation. Additional information about the “MQSeries” product may be found at http://www.redbooks.ibm.com/redpapers/pdfs/redp0021.pdf. Existing message queue systems are generally complex and expensive to a) buy and b) run and maintain. They may complicate deployment and make an overall system more fragile by introducing separate components that need to run and to be highly available. Conventional queuing systems typically require additional software to run such as, for example, a daemon process on either a local machine or a remote machine.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.